worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Dark Factions
Dark Factions is a source book for the World of Warcraft RPG. The book was released on May 14, 2008. Book description Crush the Alliance AND Horde! Naga and satyrs stir in dark places. Goblins invent crazy devices. The Atal'ai summon a bloodthirsty god. Azeroth is home to more than just the Alliance and Horde. Discover eight new races and fifteen factions. New game elements — classes, spells, technological devices, and the like — further enhance these characters. * Contains eight new races, including naga, pandaren and satyrs. * Contains nine prestige classes, including the brewmaster, death knight, and naga anomaly. * Includes variant classes, racial iconic classes, and creature classes, allowing you to play just the sort of character you want. * Brims with new feats, spells, magic items, technological devices, and other abilities and items to decimate your opponents. * Contains information on the fifteen factions unaffiliated with the Alliance or Horde, including their leaders and strategies, narrated by famed dwarven explorer Brann Bronzebeard. * Includes two adventures to challenge heroes of any affiliation. Dark Factions is a supplement for the World of Warcraft Roleplaying game. ISBN 978-1-58846-446-0White Wolf Online Catalog — World of Warcraft: Dark Factions Interview From... Dark Factions is unofficially subtitled the "Independent Player's Guide", because it's like the Alliance and Horde Player's Guides, but for independent factions and races...One of the races we cover is the pandaren. You'll see the pandaren written up as a new race, as well as at least one racial iconic class for them: the Wardancer. There's also a couple prestige classes designed with pandaren in mind. A Pandaren prestige class is the Brewmaster, based on the hero unit in Warcraft 3. The other one is called the Pandaren Transcendent. Here's a quote: "These are the pandaren's ultimate heroes: Spiritual avatars capable of summoning vast storms of lighting, smashing mountains with their terrible fists, and breathing winds into existence." By the way, I should mention that Dark Factions isn't quite set in stone; everything I mention about it could, theoretically, change.-Luke Johnson, 2006-11-08 Table of Contents Listed below are articles confirmed to be in the book. (Note that some of the page numbers might be slightly off.)Posted: Sat Mar 22, 2008 11:49 am; Post subject: Dark Factions Table of Contents Monster Guide References This is a list of things that differ from the index list. What exists below are material that may have been removed or moved to a future sourcebook. *Mur'gul :*Mur'gul Shadowcaster (doesn't appear in Dark Factions, may have changed into the "mur'gul necromancer".) *Items :*Chain Mail Barding of Speed Hinted at for future supplements; *Forgotten one (Found in a list of monsters in Monster Guide, a single reference in Dark Factions, removed from final product http://forums.white-wolf.com/viewtopic.php?t=75628.) *Spell Breaker (class mentioned in Monster Guide ) *Blood elf, Racial Levels: Unlike humans and some other races, blood elves can take a few levels in “blood elf” as a class to develop their racial qualities more fully. See a future supplement for this class. Missing information This section represents info mentioned and given game but not seen in the book. Perhaps these were cut from the initial document http://forums.white-wolf.com/viewtopic.php?p=1253601#1253601, or planned to be included in a future book. *Faceless ones (removed due to Wrath of the Lich King development, a single racial is mentioned in Dark Factions) *Pit lords (removed due to The Burning Crusade development) A history of delays According to comments by Luke Johnson the book was finished long before the release of Naxxrammas patch, and the release of the The Burning Crusade, but then delayed for a long period.http://forums.white-wolf.com/viewtopic.php?t=75579&start=30. Below is a history of those delays; *First announced; 06 Nov 2006 *World of Warcraft: Dark Factions Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment. *World of Warcraft: Dark Factions Copyright 2007, Blizzard Entertainment. *World of Warcraft: Dark Factions Copyright 2008, Blizzard Entertainment. *Released May 2008. Gallery Image:WoW RPG Darkmoon Faire by chriss2d.jpg|The Darkmoon Faire. Image:WoW RPG Argent Dawn by chriss2d.jpg|The Argent Dawn fight the Undead. Image:WoW RPG Onyxia by chriss2d.jpg|Onyxia — human and dragon forms. Image:WoW_RPG_Transcendent_Pandas_by_UdonCrew.jpg|Pandaren trancendents showing off their elemental martial arts. Image:WoW RPG Scarlet Crusader by chriss2d.jpg|A member of the Scarlet Crusade kicks some butt. Image:WoW RPG Twilight Ritual by UdonCrew.jpg|Twilight Ritual Image:WoW RPG Pandaren vs Satyr by UdonCrew.jpg|Pandaren vs Satyr Image:WoW RPG Scarlet and Argent by UdonCrew.jpg|The Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade. Image:WoW RPG Defias Brotherhood by chriss2d.jpg|A member of the Defias Brotherhood assaults a peasant. Image:WoW RPG zBrewmaster by UdonCrew.jpg|Brewmaster Image:WoW RPG Argent Dawn Forces by chriss2d.jpg|The Argent Dawn fight the Undead. See Also *Dark Horde References External links * Dark Factions Kategooria:World of Warcraft: RPG books Kategooria:World of Warcraft books Kategooria:Hardbacks